


Riddikulus

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The Ravenclaw headed towards the source of the noise and peaked inside the classroom to see the Gryffindor team captain backed into a corner with his wand held out and pointed towards a duck.





	Riddikulus

**Author's Note:**

> for day seven of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): an au.

Meliorn had heard a shriek coming from an empty classroom as he made his way up to the Ravenclaw tower and stopped walking for a second wondering if he had heard things. Whoever it was shrieked again, but this time, it was an attempt to say ‘riddikulus,’ followed by a ‘fuck!’

The Ravenclaw headed towards the source of the noise and peaked inside the classroom to see the Gryffindor team captain backed into a corner with his wand held out and pointed towards a duck. He snickered at the sight, which caught of the attention of Jace. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I heard shrieking and thought someone was in trouble,” Meliron replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Jace in amusement. “So you’re scared of ducks?”

“Yes. I am terrified of ducks!” Jace yelled out, climbing onto a counter as the boggart waddled closer. “Now could you perhaps laugh less and help me out since I seem unable to banish this thing!”

Meliorn calmly walked into the room and the boggart turned towards him. It started to shift, changing into a jack in the box with a face of a clown. It loomed over him and he felt a flash of fear, before whipping out his wand and shouting, “Riddikulus!” 

The jack in the box quickly changed into a bunch of balloons. He laughed as the balloons popped and the boggart dispersed. After it was gone, Meliorn looked at Jace who was still huddled on the counter. “It’s gone now.”

Jace looked around the room, before slowly making his way off the counter. “Please, please don’t breathe a word of this to anyone. I’ve been dreading having to face one in class, because I can’t seem to make the spell work.” He looked up at Meliorn. “How did you manage to do it?”

“I told myself it wasn’t real, and I made myself believe it,” Meliorn replied. He grabbed Jace’s schoolbag off the floor and held it out. “Perhaps we should get out of here?”

Jace took his bag and gave a heavily sigh. “I’m sorry you had to see that. You won’t tell anyone will you?”

“Buy me a butterbeer this weekend at Hogsmeade and I’ll think about it,” Meliorn said with a playful smile. He turned and started towards the door, hearing Jace follow him. “So ducks?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’ve just never met anyone scared of them before. It’s unusual.”

“My brother doesn’t like umbrellas, that’s unusual,” Jace said. “Ducks are mean and vicious and everyone should be afraid of them.”

“Bad experience?”

Jace nodded. “Bad experience.”

They stopped at the end of the hallway and Meliorn started towards the direction of the Ravenclaw tower when Jace stopped him. “Um, did you really mean it about buying you a butterbeer?”

Meliron smiled and shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, okay,” Jace said, looking a little nervous. “I’ll uh-I’ll be on my way then.”

“Jace?”

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t say no if you did though.”

Jace looked at Meliorn for a long moment before smiling and turning away. “I’ll see you this weekend, Meliorn.”


End file.
